When Life Hits You
by MHbuttaz4ever
Summary: Olivia gets hit bye a car. Alex is the on hitting her. In the end they both turn out alright. Sorry this is the old story but i needed to fix things so i started over. Dont get mad im new to this whole writing thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad I can do this. I swear I wont drive anywhere but school," 16 year old Alex Cabot whined to her father, Xander Cabot. It was the first day of 11th grade for Alex and she wanted to show up in her new black Mercedes. She knew she was able to do it with out getting tickets or getting in an accident, but her father had doubts.

"You know I love you but I don't know about this your not ready," her father replied back.

"Do you think I will ever be ready if you cant even trust me on this dad."

He thought about it for a minute. Maybe she's right. He thought about it for a couple of more minute before he came to his conclusion."Fine but no picking up anybody or going anywhere but SCHOOL! Got me."

"I swear I wont do anything but what you tell me."

And with that she made her way out of the mansion of a house and into he car. She drove out of the long driveway and onto the street. She was going down a dirt road when she felt something hit the front of her car. She started to panick . Alex jumped out of the car and couldn't believe her eyes, right there in front of her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The person groaned and started to stir. Alex hovered over her.

"Are you an angel?"The mystery girl whispered.

Alex smiled. I was thinking the same thing,she thought."Uh no, Im really sorry I hit you with my car I should call an ambulance."

"Oh no, that's okay im fine but I was on my way to school. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sorry I don't give rides to strangers. And are you sure your ok? You just got hit by a car. Well my car." She said looking down.

"Seriously Im fine and my name is Olivia Benson and I go to Keller High with you, were in the same French class," She stated feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh well ok. Get in sorry." She felt bad. How could I not recognize such a beauty,she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to school Alex kept taking glances at the beauty next to her. It amazed her that God could make such a creature. Olivia was wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. She also had on ripped jeans and leather boots. Everything about her screamed Butch Lesbian! That, to Alex, made it even better.

Olivia looked over at Alex. She thought she was sexy but she knew she shouldn't get involved with the most popular girl in school .Cause Olivia was no where near popular. She had one friend named Casey Novak but that was all, she always kept to herself.

" I'm soooo sorry. I honestly didn't see you," Alex said as she drove into the school parking lot. As she parked she heard a few whistles and "Nice Ride!"

" Yea you were to busy putting on your make up. I get it," Olivia said a little harshly which she regreted. She knew Alex was sorry she could see it in her eyes. But honestly she wished Alex was paying attention."Well thanks for the ride. See you in french class,Bye."

She started to walk away but heard her name be called."OLIVIA!"Alex shouted.

"What? I get it your sorry, but seriously I've been in much more pain." As soon as those words were out of her mouth she wished she could push them back in.

"That wasn't-," Alex stopped walking towards Olivia. Wait did she just say she has been in much more pain, Alex thought. "What do you mean, much more pain?"

"Never mind. What do you want with me?" She asked trying to change the subject. And apparently it worked Alex let it go.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie this Saturday." She said nervously. She took out a pen and scrap paper from her purse."Here is my number just give me call and we can work out the deets." Did I just say deets, Alex thought.

Did she just say deets, and ask me out, and give me her number,Liv thought." Why would you want to go to the movies with a girl like me?"

"Because your hot and I want to get to know you and picure it as a " Sorry I hit you with my car" kind of date. Well, call me. Bye" Alex replied, then turned around and walked away leaving a very stunned Olivia.

Then the bell rang.

What a way to start the first day of school, Liv thought shaking her head. Then walked into the front doors of Keller High.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia knew she was gonna see Alex in 3 period and at lunch but she had a lot of question and she couldn't hold them when the bell rang for the end of seconnd period she practically ran out of the room and into her French class.

When she got there she didn't see Alex, she let out a relieved breath. She sat down in the back right corner and started wrighting down in her notebook. Liv was to busy she didn't see Alex walk in behind her.

Alex put her hands on Liv's eyes, which startled Olivia. "Guess who?" She said in a suductive tone.

" I'm guessing the girl that ran over me," She said blanly. She waited for Alex to move her hands and when she did she went back to writing her notes.

Alex sat next to Olivia when the bell rang. Their teacher walked in, . "Alright class everyone sit down a be quiet. Today we are going to have partners and we are going to have each pair stand up and talk to each other in French. Then the class will say what they say in English." Mr. Gallo said in a french accent."Ok so I will asign partners. First are Alex and…Olivia."

Olivia looked up with wide eyes. She looked at Alex who was grinning like an ediot. Olivia let out a sigh then stood up and walked to the front of the room with Alex behind her."_Pourquoi ne pas me laisser seul_?"Olivia asked looking down.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" The class said together.

Alex looked down trying to hide her blush." _Parce que je veux apprende a vous conaitre."_

"Because I want to get to know you." Said the class.

"_Pourquoi voudriez-vous? Nous sommes de deux mondes différents." _Olivia asked trying to look into Alex's eyes.

" Why would you want to? We are from two different worlds." Some kids didn't say anything cause they were finding this to interesting. Even was at the end of his seat.

Alex walked closer to kept backing up until she hit a wall. Alex was so close Olivia could hardly breathe. Alex didn't care if the class was looking or not Alex was gonna prove to Liv that she wanted to be with her. "_Je ne prends pas non pour une réponse."_

"I'm not taking no for an answer." The class said with a few gasps.

"Fine I'll pick you up on me the 'deets'." With that Olivia smirked then sat down just as the bell rang.

Olivia stood up and started walking towards the cafeteria. Before she could get there she was pulled into the janetors closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was about to scream but was shushed by a small pale hand. She turned around ready to punch the person in the face, but stopped when she saw who it was. Casey Novak.

Casey had her hands up in defense. " Liv, its me. Don't hurt me." She stated gasping for breath. " You scared me."

Olivia looked at her like she grew two heads."I scared you? You pulled me into a janetors closet. I thought I was gonna get raped. What the hell do you want?" Liv asked crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry its just, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"ME! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Your little stunt in French class."

Olivia looked down. "How did you hear about that? Your not even in my French class."

" My girlfriend told me."

"What a mouth on that chick. I mean seriously, she's nice but she can be a pain in the ass."

Casey gasped. "Don't you talk about Abbie that way."

"Sorry, but anyway its all Alex's fault she had to hit me with her car. She couldn't have just said sorry, drop me off at school, then we could be done with our lifes," Olivia said shaking her head. "She had to come up to me bat her little eye lashes and then give me her number."

"Why didn't you ignore her?" Casey asked.

"Because she's hot." Olivia mumbled looking down.

"We all know that but she is one of the populars."

"I know. I'll go on one date with her then break it off, ok. Is that good enough for you?" Liv asked.

"Yea watever."

"Good. Now can I go to lunch cause theres only 25 more minutes left of it?" she said walking out.

Casey and Liv walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their lunch. When they found a table they sat down oppisite sides of each other.

Liv was looking down when she felt someone sit beside she looked up her eyes grew wide. Amanda Rollins.

"Hey sexy, how are you today?"Amanda asked rubbing her hand up and down Liv's arm.

Casey snickered. Liv kicked her under the table without even looking. " Hey Amanda, I'm doing fine. Whats up?" She asked the blonde.

You see everyone at school thinks Olivia is one of the hottest girls. They would say it but they never thought of talking to her. Amanda is a different story. Amanda was the new girl in 10th grade and she was Olivias lab partner. Amanda was short but very energized and when she thought about something she said it. Everyone knows that Amanda is basically in love with Olivia and wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her true love. So everyone called her Olivias little stalker.

Olivia thought Amanda was a nice girl but she was to mentally unstable. One time this girl was walking up to Olivia and a said hi. Olivia was about to say hi when Amanda came out of no where and drop kicked the girl. Olivia thought it was horrible at first but in the end she had to laugh.

Casey stood up . "Hey look theres Abbie. I'm gonna go talk to her." She walked away quickly.

Amanda furrowed her brows. "That was weird." She looked at Liv and smiled real big. She got up and sat in Olivia's lap catching her off guard. "Sooo… I was wondering what you were doing Saturday." Wrapping her legs around her waist.

Olivia hated when this happened. Amanda always did this and it always made a crowd. But what Olivia didn't know was that Alex was sitting far way glaring at Amanda like she had X-ray vision.

" Oh you know I was gonna go to the gym and work out then I had this date-" she was immediately cut off by Amanda screaming.

Amanda got up on the table and started to yell. " WHO IS TAKING MY BABY ON A DATE!" Everyone in the cafeteria jumped then pointed at Alex.

" You get your ass over here so i can kick it so far-" Amanda was cut off.

"Alright Amanda please be quiet." Livia pleaded. She hated getting attention.

Alex stood up. " Yeah Amanda shut up." She walked closer. "Maybe Olivia likes me better." She walked over to Olivia and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into one heated kiss. Olivias went wider then the moon.

The lunch room filled with gasps. Amanda grabbed Alex swung her around then slapped her right in the face.

Alex grabbed the side of her face . Then some ediot had to scream the one word Olivia was afriad of. "FIGHTTTTT!" That's when all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia didn't like watching people fight. It reminded her to much of her mom. So when that word came out of the ediots mouth she was on high alert. Olivia saw Amanda about to punch Alex in the face so she had to do something. She wasn't really thinking so she did the stupidest thing anyone would have done.

She jumped in the way.

When Amanda's fist connected with Liv's face it made the loudest, CRACK! The students, lunch ladies, Alex, and Livs lil stalker gasped. But the sound was so loud the principle heard it. He came running in and was at Olivias side in seconds. "What the hell happened here!"

" She jumped in the way of crazy girls fist."

Amanda was to shocked to respond to that insult. Olivia groaned. She jumped up and looked around. " I'm fine, Mr. Cragen. Don't call my mother please." Olivia looked at all the faces with mouths open. "What?"

" You just got punched in the face and was unconsious for 60 seconds and all you care about is me contacting your mom?" Cragen asked confused.

" I'm fine. It was my choice to jump in the way." She looked at Alex. " Listen I'm sorry I cant go on Saturday." With that she walked out of the cafeteria and made her way to the girl's bathroom.

"YES!" Amanda screamed with her fist in the air.

Alex looked down. _This cant be happening_,Alex thought. She wasn't thinking about the date. She was thinking about Olivia not wanting her mother involved. Alex thought about what Olivia said this morning. "_I've been in much more pain."_ And then she changed the subject._What is she hiding_.

Alex had to know so she thought of a plan. She didn't want to do this but it was the only way. She was gonna follow Olivia home then watch her from her window.


	6. Chapter 6

After 5th period almost everyone started to calm down . And by almost I mean about 2 people. Well this is highschool.

Alex was in Math class and was trying to consentrate but all she could think of was Olivia. It wasn't neccesarily about her but it was about what could be happening to her. Alex tried not to think about the Cons and focus on the Pros. That was the problem there were no Pros. Whatever Olivia was talking about was gonna be bad, Alex just didn't know how bad.

Alex was so busy she didn't hear her teacher, Ms. Gray, calling her name. " Ms. Cabot!"She shouted.

Alex jumped and looked around. _Damn it!_ " Yes ." She heard a few snickers behind her but decided to ignore it.

" I have been calling your name, didn't you hear me," Alex shook her head. "Well are you still in shock."

Alex looked confused. "What?"

" Well I heard my star pupil got punched in the face jumping in front of a punch directed to you," She turned her head and mumbled. "I wish she hadnt have done that."

Alex wasn't shocked. always talked about the famous Olivia Benson. But she decided to defend herself. " So its my fault Olivia saved me from a black eye and bloody nose."

"No its your fault the fight started. You just had to kiss her. Olivia deserves better than Ms. I Don't Give A Crap."

Now that shocked the whole class. They knew Ms. Grays can be mean when it came to Olivia. But they didn't know she would make fun of one of her students. There was a lot of gasps coming out of the class.

" Can we please not talk about it." Alex said trying to hide her face on her textbook.

Ms. Gray turned back to the board and that was the end of that. When I say that, I didn't mean I was ending the drama for the day trust me theres way more.

At the end of 6th period Alex sat in her car, looking for Olivia to come out of the building. When she spotted her, Alex watched Olivia come up to a girl, Alex thought was supposed to be Casey Novak, sitting on a motorcycle. She watched them talk then Casey got off the bike then walked away.

Olivia put her jacket on then got on the bike. She looked around then put her helmet on. _I cant wait to deal with my mom when I get home._Olivia thought rolling her eyes. Then she started the car and drove off in the direction of her house.

Alex was just get over the image of Olivia in a leather jacket. She immediately shook it out of her head then started to follow Olivia.

It didn't take that long to get to Olivia's house, so when Olivia parked in her driveway, Alex parked a couple driveways away so she could wait until Olivia got in the house.

Olivia got off her bike then walked to the front door. When she opened the door she was hit in the face with the scent of alcohol. Olivia ran as fast as she could to her room. She opened the door then slammed it shut hoping she didn't wake her mom up with the sound then she locked it.

Alex was watching outside the window waiting for something to happen._ Is that fear in her face._ Alex decided she didn't want to wait, so she knocked on the window.

Olivia heard the sound then looked up. Her grew bigger then saucers._FUCK!_ She walked over to the window and opened it. " What the hell are you doing here. Your gonna get her mad."

" I wanted to see you. I didn't get a chance to after the fight." She said smiling sweetly.

Olivia's face softened. "Thanks Alex , but seriously-."

She was cut off by her mom shouting. " Who the fuck are you talking to" She slurred.

" Damn it." Olivia said under her breath.

_OMG! She's a drunk._Alex thought of what this women could do to her crush then tried to hold back the tears._Poor Olivia._


	7. Amazing

Olivia looked up and saw the tears in Alex's eyes. "Alex whats wrong?"

"What does she do to you?"

Olivia couldn't even reply because she was silenced by banging on her door. "Let me in!" Olivia heard her mom scream on the other side of the door.

"Alex, get in the closet. Now. Hurry." She said in a hushed tone.

Alex ran into the closet and watched through a crack in the door. She saw Olivia open the door.

"What do you want ,Ma?"

Serena Benson pushed past her daughter, making her way into the bedroom."Who were you talking to?"

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh. "No one, I dont have that many friends, Ma."

Serena walked up to Olivia and glared at her."So, your saying its my fault you dont have friends."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "How drunk are you?" Olivia spat.

Olivia regreted those words cause a second after she felt her mom's hand connect with her cheek. Liv heard a gasp from the looked at her mom, sighing a relief, Serena was either too drunk or too mad to notice.

"Don't ever talk to me like that! Got it," Olivia looked at the ground and nodded."Good, now clean up your room!"

Olivia didn't look up until she heard her door close. Five seconds after she looked up she was tackled by the blonde that has been bothering her all day. Liv heard the words "im sorry" come out of Alex's mouth.

"Woah, Woah! What are you sorry about. Its not your fault my mom's a bitchy drunk."Olivia told Alex.

Alex looked up, still on top of Olivia, into brown eyes."I know its not my fault, but I feel so bad. It had to be you with the bad mom, out of all my not right!" Alex started to sob.

Olivia was surprised Serena didnt hear any of this, _She probably passed out, _thought Liv. She looked down at the beautiful blonde."Listen, Alex I'm use to it. I'm still happy because alot of kids out there have it three times as bad as me. I shouldnt complain about this," Alex looked up so Liv finished."And you shouldnt feel sorry for beautiful, sweet, and you being here with me is one more thing added to my list, that makes my world spin."

Alex smiled,_ How does she always know what to say_, Alex said in her head."Liv, do you want to maybe... I dont know... see a movie with me, tonight?" Alex asked nervously.

Liv's face broke out into a grin." Of course I would. How about I pick you up at 8:00?"Liv asked.

"Thats perfect. I'll text you my adress."Alex ran over to the window."Bye,Liv."

_I love the way she says my nickname._"Bye,Lexie."

Alex jumped out of the window and started toward her car._ Love the new nickname._

An hour later it was 7:00 and Alex was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling with her best friend, Serena Southerlyn, sitting on her bean bag chair thinking.

" So, let me get this straight. You had no idea who she was until you ran her over with your car. Then you flirted with her, gave her your number, backed her up against a wall in French class in front of everybody, kissed her in lunch just to get her little stalker, Amanda Rollins, jealous?" Alex didn't answer so she continued."Then you sneak to her house then find out her mom is a drunk, you two have a cute little moment where you TACKLE HER! Then you ask her out. Then she says YES! What the heck is wrong with her."

Alex smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Serena looked at the digital clock it said 7:35 pm. "Alex, should you be getting ready?"

Alex jumped up and took a look at the clock."Omg, Omg! Southerlyn pick me out an outfit. I'm going to get ready." Alex quickly ran into her bathroom, leaving Serena next to her closet.

"Okay, you said shes butch so that means she likes lipstick lesbians," She scanned though the closet before she saw the perfect one."Perfect." She stated.

15 minutes later, Serena was back in the beanbag reading a magazine, when she heard the bathroom door open she looked up.

Alex was standing in the bathroom doorway with a pink tangtop and a skirt with purple leggings. Alex had a frown on her face.

"What am I five?"

Serena snickered."Come on, don't you see Olivia is the tough one and your the girly girl who is blonde."

Alex shook her head. "I don't have time to change. She'll be here in 5 minutes," She looked at Serena."Which means you have to leave."

Serena stood up. "Fine by me, Bye Alex. Have fun with Butchy Mcfab." With that she walked out of Alex's room and out of the Cabot mansion.

Alex looked in the mirror. _What am I missing?_ _Oh, right lipstick. _Alex chose light pink then started her way out of the mansion. When she stepped out the front door she thought,_ I hope she got my text._

A second later she heard a motorcycle in the distance. She saw Olivia pull up with her helmet on.

Liv stopped right in front of Alex then took off her helmet. She looked her up and down. Then whistled. "Woah, you look cute."

Alex blushed."Yeah, and you look sexy yourself, Butchy Mcfab."

Liv nodded."Oh, so now you know what my nickname is for every girl in school," Liv looked at her confused."Where are your glasses?"

Alex looked down at her purse."In here. Why?"

Liv put out her hand, for Alex to give her the purse. Alex did. Olivia opened the purse, pulled out Alex's glasses. She opened them, then putting them on Alex's face."Ahh, much better," She stated nodding." You ready? Hop on."

Alex hopped on the back of her bike. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist._ This is going to be amazing._

Liv looked back smiling._ She's amazing._


End file.
